


Clone Shiro Meta Theories

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Jossed, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, hoped too much from the show lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: A couple brief theories from tumblr that I am crossposting about Shiro's strange behaviour, and especially how it revolved around Lance.





	1. clone shiro & lance's rise in rank

**Author's Note:**

> decided to keep these too, tho they really aren't like... ff, so much as my bumbling thoughts
> 
> [originally posted october 19th, 2017](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/166574156679/so-say-that-shiro-really-is-a-clone-rn-whether-or)

so say that shiro really is a clone rn. whether or not he knows he is one and is purposefully helping the galra, or is simply caught in the cross fire - that’s not what i’m getting at.

 

say that the real shiro comes back. and once everything calms down, he immediately puts keith in second-place charge. or even allura. lance is ripped from his position of right hand man to equal level of the other paladins, like he was before. it shouldn’t  _really_  be a problem, because it isn’t as if shiro doesn’t trust the rest of the group.

 

what it does say, however, is that clone did something that shiro would never do - put lance in a position of power and immense  _personal_  trust. and lance knows this.


	2. puppet shiro & his fucking attitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [originally posted march 3rd, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/171505946434/soooo-clone-theory-doesnt-seem-to-line-up-but)

soooo… clone theory doesn’t seem to line up. but you know what does? shiro being haggar’s puppet in a more direct way - possession, of some kind. and I think it’s related to the quintessence somehow.

 

my friend and I noticed a few things to do with shiro. of course, everyone’s picked up on him being weird. especially in s5, he’s being snappish (directly at Lance - which sparks another theory*), kind of impulsive, and almost controlling. instead of leading like a democracy, like we used to have with him, what he used to push for, he’s saying, “you don’t get a vote in this” “you’re not the leader, Lance” and forcing alluras hand into actions she doesn’t want to take - sometimes going behind her back without telling her about it.

 

lotor mentions haggar having a puppet, and then immediately, we see her seeing into a mirror, looking directly at lotor himself. directly, this could be a way of saying that he’s the spy, as he’s always in the shot of every image she has, OR that she is simply obsessed with him, after relearning that he is her son. combining this second theory is the realization that every image, one of lotor and whoever is standing next to him, is from what looks to be the direct view of shiro. when he’s debating with lotor, the angle of haggar’s mirror is showing what he would be seeing with his own eyes.

 

now, onto those moments with Lance that seemed important, but confusing. two and a half happened. the first, being when they were connecting with their lions to retain control. shiro is late to the meeting, and he flickers into the other plane. he is confused when he joins them, and while everyone else is leaving again, he calls out to Lance. “Lance, listen to me,” is what we hear, though Lance himself doesn’t. this, I believe is because haggar had to relinquish her control on him so he could even reach that plane, in order to further her goal as well as avoid suspicion.

 

for the half moment, it’s when Lance brings it up to shiro, asking what he wants to say. shiro indulges him briefly before brushing him off with a mention of “not remembering much of that moment - a blank space in his memory”

 

then, right after the white lion’s attack, the ship is damaged and as I theorize - sucked completely dry of quintessence. it would appear that haggar’s connection to shiro is gone. he is definitely acting different than recently, going to be alone with Lance when he didn’t seem to want to before (Lance too picks up on this, with the self-depreciating line, “I know Shiro, I’ll be quiet, you don’t have to babysit me…”). his voice audibly changes, though subtly, both my friend and I picked up on it. it could just be concern, but - he brings up again what he brushed before. he seems intent to know what happened then, what Lance seems to think of it. He says, “I don’t feel like myself” which seems significant before Lance tells him it’s probably from lack of oxygen.

 

*(my friend believes a lot in black paladin Lance and loved his leadership in this season. she thinks that this version of shiro is especially putting him down as he appears to be a threat to any kind of control haggar might have. it is quite surprising to see shiro picking almost entirely on Lance, especially considering that last season he made Lance his right hand)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thank you to dear friend who will remain unnamed for your hopeful insight and eyes for a potential that was never there.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr tags (for some reason only visible in capslock):
> 
> #IDK JUST SMTH IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT A LITTLE BIT  
> #IF I HAVE TO HAVE CLONE SHIRO I WANT THAT ANGST THAT COMES WITH IT #MORE THAN JUST THE SIMPLE 'HOW COULD WE NOT TELL IT WASNT REALLY HIM???'   
> #I WANT THAT WHOLE 'A BAD GUY TRUSTED ME MORE THAN MY FRIEND/CRUSH'   
> #IDK IVE JUST NOTICED THAT NO ONE ACTUALLY RECOGNIZES LANCE AS A GOOD LEADER   
> #NO ONE GIVES HIM THE CHANCE #AND THAT REALLY BOTHERS ME?   
> #ESP WHEN THEY SAY KEITH IS A BETTER LEADER THAN HIM WHEN THERE IS LIKE....   
> #NO EVIDENCE THAT SUPPORTS THIS REALLY #IDK THE SHOW ISNT VERY GOOD AT MATCHING UP THEIR TELLING WITH THEIR SHOWING   
> #YKNOW?


End file.
